Trivialities
by CynicalArchangel
Summary: Kimimaro was his friend... wasn't he? Instead of saying nothing like he should, he decides that he doesn't want him to go.


**Trivialities**

"_Relax. I'll act as your 'prison'. If you try anything, I'll stop you."_

"…_What do you think you can do, Sasuke Uchiha? The only person who could calm my impulses… was Kimimaro…"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"You're still sick…Why are they letting you out? You can't afford to—" He was cut off by a quiet sigh from the man with white hair.

Those eyes that had so many times before watched, emotionless, as he regained himself when he was beaten back now looked tired. Kimimaro really did not look well and that made Juugo worry… if only in his sane mind.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" He watched the pale man's lips move slowly as he spoke, "Will become Orochimaru-sama's new body in my stead. My purpose now is to bring him here."

That made the orange-haired experiment start. "Is he that powerful that you'd sacrifice yourself?!"

For a moment, the other only stood there. He wanted –almost desperately- to tell him that he shouldn't go; that he would only die and that Orochimaru would be better off getting whoever himself… but he knew that if it was the Snake-nin who asked him to do this and if the person was his new body, there was no way to sway Kimimaro.

"He and I are the only fitting vessels for Orochimaru-sama." Yes… he was right. "One could go so far as to say his existence is my own rebirth. I must bring him here, even if it costs me my life."

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me  
_

His next words killed the protest that bubbled inside Juugo despite him knowing it would do no good.

"You have my gratitude Juugo. Your power increased my own exponentially."

'This doesn't feel right…' He thought as Kimimaro's voice filtered through the gap between the door and its latch.

"Good-bye Juugo."

'Wait…'

"I'll see you later."

"No."

Dark eyes focused more intently… now he was watching Juugo with undivided attention. When was the last time he had ever said that while sane?

"Is there something you need?" He listened as the white-haired man murmured quietly in the still air of the prison. The hallways were empty… and the girl who usually made random sweeps was nowhere to be seen.

DID he need something? Suddenly, his quiet outburst seemed nonsensical and… God forbid… insane. But he had already spoken and now his friend was regarding him with something akin to surprise etched into his normally impassive features.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

"You'll die…" He muttered.

Purple eyes the color of verbena petals widened and he could almost see the heavy breath that was released. "Yes. My time is short now… I will no longer be of use."

"It would make more sense for Orochimaru to capture Sasuke himself."

His eyes continued to fascinate Juugo as they faded from a darker purple to almost light lavender. It was really the only way for him to tell what mood Kimimaro seemed to be in. But even that wasn't for sure. Right now was one of those times he couldn't tell… and it was bothering him immensely.

"… This bothers you? I will do whatever he needs of me, you know that." And now those emotionless purple eyes closed, making Juugo feel as if he might have over-stepped his boundaries. But Kimimaro only continued to talk in his soft, monotonous tone. "Tell me why."

He realized his hands were gripping the white clothing he wore very tightly and he forced himself to release them. He had to keep control of himself now… it would be horrible of he lost his mind at this (Critical?) moment.

Click. He looked up to see the lock on the chain that kept the door from opening very far was now disengaged. His eyes widened drastically.

"Don't, I could--!!" But he was cut off as he watched Kimimaro step into the room and shut the door behind him. Their eyes locked.

"You will tell me why it bothers you now, of all times. You've never had this problem before."

A pale hand came up to brush several stray strands of white hair from his face. Juugo released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. This wasn't safe. He could lose his mind and attack his friend at any moment.

He knew Kimimaro could fight back, but… he was growing weaker. Every day Juugo knew he was gaining power over him. He could feel it when he came-to. Right now he was in Juugo's cell…

Before he realized what he was saying, the orange-haired man began to talk in a reserved tone. "It doesn't matter, because your master is Orochimaru."

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

A heavy rush of air escaped his body as a pale fist wrapped in his clothing and slammed him into the back wall. Instinctively, he grabbed the offending appendage and attempted to crush it in his grip. A low growl escaped him.

Kimimaro's derisive snort cut off Juugo's warning.

"Is that what this is?"

Cold, thin lips crashed against the others in a hot, sloppy kiss that Kimimaro dominated immediately. So shocked by the strange turn of things, Juugo completely forgot about the assault against the wall and let out a soft moan.

"What…?" He couldn't finish.

A pale hand clutched at the white fabric that all of the inmates who resided here wore. Soft sounds that echoed in the room… quiet gasps of surprise… his mind was spinning. Kimimaro moved so fast he had little time to understand why this was happening, or just what his friend had seen to trigger what he was doing to him.

The white cloth hit the floor with a soft 'fap'.

Purple eyes roamed his body. "You can't tell me, can you? You don't even know."

The orange-haired man sucked in a breath as he watched his friend run fingers –Deadly fingers that had not long ago beaten him so badly he was unable to move for several days after—down his now-exposed torso.

"What the hell do you want me to tell you?" He shot back irritably.

"Why you want me."

"…"

He had been ready to argue that he didn't actually want him… but something in the back of his mind told him that what the other said was accurate. He did want him. But when had that happened? Was that while he wasn't actually aware of himself? A white head cocked to the side.

'He knows that I understand now…' He thought as his body reacted to the feather-light touches by breaking out into goose-bumps. "So what does that mean? You're not going to stay no matter what I do..."

"No." But the response was soft, and he lent forward to capture Juugo's lips in another, softer kiss then the previous one.

He let himself be touched by the Kaguya Clan member. It didn't matter. This didn't matter; it was merely a way to relieve tension and he thought that maybe it was Kimimaro's way of telling him he was sorry. He knew he would never hear it through the man's lips.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

Skin met skin when Juugo's own hands began playing with the material keeping Kimimaro's body hidden from him. It was light and easily removable which let it fall to the floor before the Curse-mark Bearer's hands could run along the unblemished form.

Dark purple eyes hide from view underneath soft eyelids when a dusky nipple was pinched between thick fingers.

"What about Karin?" Juugo murmured absently as he lent forward just enough to run his tongue along a pale collarbone.

"It doesn't matter." The other replied breathlessly.

"Hm…"

Again their mouths clashed in a heated frenzy; the white-haired ninja pulling Juugo's face up from his chest as his other hand dug into the man's hip. Their touches and almost-gentle brushes against each other only heightened the feeling of arousal and curiosity.

For Kimimaro, it was a need… a feeling of curiosity to know just _why _Juugo was fighting his leave to capture the boy named Sasuke and why he tried to make it seem as if it was not a large matter to him. It also felt as if he were trying to console him.

Was he?

For Juugo, though, it seemed like just another desperate plea to his friend that he should stay and avoid this battle. A terrible feeling of darkness swept his mind when he thought of Kimimaro going after this person that Orochimaru wanted. And he knew.

He knew that time was short for him. He wanted him to stay. More than anything, he just wanted him _here._ A sharp intake of breath was the orange-haired man's response to a soft bite on his hip.

He looked down to see Kimimaro with a hand tracing light patterns along the underside of his erection, and the other hand holding his hips against the cold wall. His mouth was open to allow his tongue to lap at the reddened bite mark.

He was looking at him questioningly.

Without hesitation, the man named Juugo closed his eyes and let his guard down.

"Just do it."

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

Two fingers pressed firmly into his entrance and didn't stop until they were unable to go any further. A soft hiss of pain, then a grunt as they scissored and explored him… the soft bundle of nerves the white-haired ninja had been looking for was now being abused viciously.

And he loved it.

A loud growl burst from him as something around his belly coiled like the body of a snake ready to strike… he felt more than saw the white hot colors erupting behind his eyes, but before he could come the fingers were gone.

They were replaced by something much bigger.

"Ghhnnn…!" Juugo choked back a groan of pain from the quick thrust and lifted his leg.

Kimimaro allowed a slight smirk as he grabbed the offered leg pulled it up tight against his hip.

"I like the sounds you make…." He whispered in the semi-darkness.

Juugo grunted. "Just fuck me."

"As you wish."

Giving no room for an argument or any words at all, the Kaguya member pulled back and slammed into him so hard that his back hit the wall with a resounding 'SLAP' that echoed for several moments.

Oh, he was falling… the pleasure and pain from the rough intercourse was driving him mad. He felt as if he would burst at any time but for some reason he had yet to come. Something… was his body waiting for something? 'So close…' He thought half-heartedly.

In front of him, white hair had come loose from it's bindings to stick to both of their bodies as they pulled away from each other and came together again with powerful force.

The chakra they emanated as they lost control in each other's bodies made the thick steel door behind them rattle on its hinges. Neither noticed.

"Agh… shit…"

The stronger nin changed their positions before Juugo had a moment to realize what was happening. Now his upper body pressed against the small cot he used as a bed as his exposed backside was pounded into ruthlessly. So good… he couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure.

"Kimi… maro… f-fuck!" That earned him a much heavier thrust then the previous ones and he cried out again.

So close… behind him, the normally stoic Bone User panted harshly and gritted his teeth. Pale hands ghosted everywhere at once; back, thighs, shoulders, through his hair… before they finally settled on his leaking erection.

Juugo's eyes flew open just in time. His body gave several convulsions and he bit through his lip in an attempt to keep quiet but failed miserably. His orgasm came quickly. Those small explosions of light behind his eyes now clouded his vision completely.

Kimimaro's own eyes widened when Juugo gave one last ferocious thrust back into his throbbing sex then clamped down tightly around him. Sweat dripped from his cheek onto the other's back… he fell forward and white hair clung to their sweaty forms.

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me _

The compressing density of the chakra that surrounded them slowly began to ease now… they were regaining control.

"Why…" The orange-haired man panted against his now-soaked bed sheets. "Why…?"

Nothing.

For a while, the one above him said nothing. Then, as he was pulling away, he muttered a quiet "Because you see me too" before gathering his clothing and exiting the room. The door shut quietly behind him.

Juugo's strength faltered and his knees hit the cold stone floor. "Because I… see you."

Why did his eyes feel as if they were burning?

"When you die… who will see me?"

~*~

Somewhere much further down the hallway, thick black glasses were pushed back onto the bridge of a delicate nose as sharp eyes flickered from the door back to a book. 'Is Kimimaro still here? Maybe Juugo's lost control again.' The girl thought almost giddily.

She hated them both, in all honesty. 'Maybe they'll kill each other.' Her mouth quirked into a small malicious smile as she went back to reading her small book. The cover of the book read 'Gravitation'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The song used in this story is called 'Breath Into Me' and it's by 'Tears of Anger'. I think it's obvious, but I should probably state that I do not own nor make money from this song.

This story is for Erza Scarlet. I hope you like it.


End file.
